User talk:OuroborosCobra
Jaz talk 00:36, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :Fyi, when you want to sign something, just use ~~~~. Saves you from having to type out your name each time. :) -- Sulfur 03:35, 31 May 2006 (UTC) User Page/Talk Page Someone posted a comment on your user page, probably mistaking it for your user talk page. Feel free to move it here. On that note, if you are going to remove something that another archivist believes is factual, leave a note on the talk page so other archivists can give input. -- Jaz talk 01:53, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Thank you Reasonable revision. Good sport. Thanks! Steven Anderson Thanks for fixing my links on this actor's page. --Jadza 00:12, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :No problem. Thats what the community is for, right? --OuroborosCobra 00:14, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Quotes Who you please point out where it says it is unnecessary to add quotes to pages that are not episodes/movies? May times quotes help define a character or an event. Otherwise, no where on our site do we discourage the use of them, especially if the quote is topic specific. --Alan del Beccio 23:53, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :I don't know if it says it everywhere, but when I was on IRC with last night with people like Jorg and Bp, they agreed that it was unnecessery, and told me I could get rid of them. That is what I was basing my statement on. --OuroborosCobra 23:58, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :: Even if they are not exactly necessary i see no good reason to remove them, I think they are a good way to introduce an article Sorry i'm new at this, i edited your page without thinking Thank you I am very sorry I did not know. I hope i do not get in trouble.... I am now using it. Can you help me with some stuff??? Thanx Captain Wall::: 07:20, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I am really new here myself (only joined two weeks ago). I know some of the rules and a little bit of how to do things, but the best place to go for help is the IRC chat. you can get to it by clicking the chat link on the navigation bar on the left. --OuroborosCobra 07:29, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks Would you check out my page and tell me what you think??? I still got some stuff to do but thats what i got so far.... Captain Wall::: 08:07, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Accuracy The Commodore thing was a mistake, I agree. However, I will have to check my DVDs about the Coaltion/United Federation of Planets issue. I believe Troi says the treaty signing will lead to the creation of the Federation, not that it specifically creates the Federation. Hermiod 19:16, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :We'll have to agree to disagree with this one, but I'm willing to go with the collective on this. Thanks. Hermiod 19:25, 19 June 2006 (UTC) "Bad form" I would universally invite anyone to correct my misspellings of words, as it would help me come to a better universal mastery. If others don't share this belief, they are in the wrong. --ChrisK 19:34, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Sandry Fries Don't you dare offer up Sandy Fries for deletion. :) I just wrote up a real bio for her (him?) so it's no longer a blank piece of spam-crap. -- Sulfur 01:53, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :Taken care of, didn't realize it was a real person. --OuroborosCobra 01:57, 24 June 2006 (UTC) No worries at all on the deletion thing. it let me put up an amusing response. I figured after blanking that when I found out it was a real person, that it was a good excuse to actually write a proper biography, huh? -- Sulfur 02:03, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Bottle Shows so, why is it you don't think emergence and invasive procedures count? i'm not sure that's the best definition anyways --quagmire :Both include a signifcant number of guest stars. Also, Emergence would have required the making of a number of new sets. The show may have taken place on the Enterprise-D, but a lot on the holodeck, which requires new sets be created. Invasive Procedures is a harder call, but it did have a lot of guest stars. --OuroborosCobra 05:19, 25 June 2006 (UTC) exact quote from Emergence page "No new sets had to be constructed for the filming of this episode", :) --quagmire :Well, they still had a lot of guest stars. I would classify it in the same gray area as Invasive Procedures, possibly worse, since it had even more guest stars (many seem to be uncredited). --OuroborosCobra 05:25, 25 June 2006 (UTC) user controversy Listen, I'm a little concerned about a another user right now. He's trying to argue changes of an article, but i protected it when he started to accuse me of bad judgment power-tripping. I don't know why he is repeatedly bringing me up in discussions on talkpages, but I'm going to pretty much ignore him and allow some other users to discuss the article with him. He's pretty irrational and he's "banning" other users from his talk page. This is warnable, but he hasn't really gone far enough to ban from the site. Just try and ignore him if he makes silly accusations at you or I. He's just trying to start trouble. -- Captain M.K.B. 05:01, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :Will do. --OuroborosCobra 05:03, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Pix Are those screencaps? I played the game back in the day, and they have a certain "promotional still" about them, the same nebula behind them may be affecting this. Also, if you could upload an image or two (try not to fill the page with images, that's when people start getting annoyed) under the plotlines part, ie: Captain Demming I think it was, and something else from the 'video' parts of it, that'd probably hugely improve the article. Okay, thanks, great on the template by the way. Although ending in "See: Copyrights" might mean we have to write a new section there regarding games, but I haven't checked so maybe not. Happy 4th - AJ Halliwell 07:12, 4 July 2006 (UTC) :PS: You might wanna try cropping the images of the ships a little, their kinda small and hard to see from the thumb view. ::I did not take them, but I believe them to be screenshots. If you want, I could replace them with screenshots of my own (would have to wait until tomorrow). I am not sure how easily I will be able to take screenshots during the cinematic (would be needed for Captain Demmings), but I'll try that too. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:15, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm just going to redo them tomorrow. Happy 4th to you too. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:38, 4 July 2006 (UTC) I apologise Sorry, I am new to contribution. I didn't know I had to leave it there. If you want to edit this page for me, so that it is up to standard, I give you my permission. All I ask is that you don't delete or add to the text. Please re-format for me, to your specifications. Thanks, James Beverly Crusher image change Hi OuroborosCobra. Thanks for noting the image change on Beverly Crusher and changing the wiki right away; however, in the future I'd appreciate it if you wait at least ten minutes after you notice an image being renamed to see if the person who renamed it fixes the problems... often times a contributor will still be working on a page and making changes before they're finished makes editing more difficult. Thanks! -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 03:05, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :OK, thanks for the heads up. Sometimes I am a little to eager to do stuff, but I know the frustration of editing a page, clicking save, and seeing "this page has already changed". --OuroborosCobra talk 03:09, 8 July 2006 (UTC) anons There really isn't much need to confront an anonymous user who makes vandalistic or nonsensical edits. simply revert thir edits, or tell an admin. telling them what you think of their opinions, statements or points of view isnt constructive, as the people in question are likely to be warned or banned anyway. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:43, 9 July 2006 (UTC) :OK. Normally I wouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't resist when his talk page asked us to find who wrote the song. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:46, 9 July 2006 (UTC) scripts thanks for the links to the episode scripts, they ought to make interesting reading when i get a chance. -Mithril 20:18, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Soverign Class I counted that launcher in my overall count of launchers. I just didn't specifically call it a "quantum torpedo" launcher, as there is nothing to indicate that launcher couldn't fire photon torpedoes as well, as it appeared to on occasion in Nemesis...I'll try to fix things to make that clearer... Capt Christopher Donovan 08:39, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :And I beleive it DOES talk about the "turret" in the text of the article...the edit you reverted was just the summary block at the top (that I saw). I'll recheck the rest of the article and disambiguate as needed.Capt Christopher Donovan 08:48, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Talk USS Centaur Made my case for my edits on the talk page whenever you get a chance to take a look...--Capt Christopher Donovan 09:24, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the kind words. :) Adamwankenobi 02:24, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Alien Batter How was that for taking charge and dealing with it? :) -- Sulfur 21:12, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks muchly. :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 21:19, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Galaxy Class torpedo thing No problem. Frankly, such issues are the reason I try NOT to name specific numbers unless I have good research to start with..."numerous", "several", and "multiple" work just as well and are much easier to substantiate... :) The thing I have a problem with is the Aft Saucer Launcher. I know it's in the Tech Manual, but I've never seen it in any screen caps of the Saucer, as so many have claimed to do.Capt Christopher Donovan 22:17, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :The aft saucer launcher IS in the Tech Manual, so it's valid. The problem I had is that every shot of the saucer section showing where the port would be (in the cut out where the two hulls meet) doesn't SHOW a tube opening there...I just speculate that it's covered by a hull panel when not in use...Capt Christopher Donovan 22:37, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Re:Question from IRC Hi. You asked about the differences between GFDL and CCL. The main difference is that the CCL lets you pick and choose what rights you want to reserve for yourself, and what you want to allow others to do with your work. This is much better explained on http://creativecommons.org/, of course. The specific license that was chosen for MA is an "NC" ("non-commercial") license that basically states that "You may not use this work for commercial purposes.", and it was chosen because we work with someone elses property here. Some people, even on Wikipedia, consider CCL the "better" license at the moment, but something you should keep in mind is that you can't simply "change" the license of an existing wiki from GFDL to CCL that easily. If someone published his work under one license, it (and all "derivative works") need to be published using the same license, until the author agrees to have his work published under another license. Also, I'm not sure if Wikia even allows a different license... -- Cid Highwind 19:57, 16 July 2006 (UTC) VfDs Typically, when the person who puts an item up for a VfD reverts their vote, they're withdrawing the nomination for such a VfD. You've reversed your vote on the Temporal Displacement thingie as it has improved significantly from the original article (etc). Shoudl the VfD notice not be removed now? :) -- Sulfur 02:25, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :I'm fine with it getting removed, but I thought an admin had to do it. While it was still on the Vfd page, I felt the deletion template should stay up. Big thing I have found is that anon's take away the deletion template without even looking at the Vfd page just because they don't agree with the deletion. I just feel that as long as it is listed, it should have the template. All that said, I am fine with it getting removed. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:29, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Naah, if you post it, you can withdraw it (just make a note on the VfD page that you are withdrawing the nomination now that it's good, etc). I do agree on the anon removal thing though. That happens all the time. Alas. -- Sulfur 02:37, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up, but it'll never happen. There are those here that feel what I do is mindless and, apparently, not really a worthy contribution to this wiki. Oh, well... :) -- Renegade54 18:44, 26 July 2006 (UTC)